Objection!
by sammymorry
Summary: Mr.Fishie's DEAD! Uhm... 7-8 year old Rikkai classroom- er.. courtroom trial. Who killed him? Let us click and find out! dun dun dun


Er... I don't own PoT and/or Phoenix Wright

7-8 year old Rikkai playing classroom, er, i mean, courtroom trial. (Too much Phoenix Wright. )

(P.S. They're all in the same class, including little Kirihara.)

The murder of Kirihara Akaya's little pet, Mr.Fishie.

-

Yukimura: The court is now in session for the trial of Niou Masaharu, aged 7. Er... The prosecution may now-

Niou: Why's Yukimura the judge?

Marui: Cause he's Yukimura!! What do you expect??

Jackal: Quiet down Bunta, you're not supposed to talk to the defendant. Especially when you're shouting from across the room!

Yukimura: (Ahem) As I was saying before someone interrupted, the prosecution may now give their opening statement.

Yagyuu: (thinks to himself) Niou's already got on the judge's bad side! (Sigh.)

Sanada: The defendant, Niou Masaharu, is accused of the murder of Akaya's pet fish, ahem, Mr.Fishie.

Yukimura: And the defense?

Yagyuu: The defense is ready, er... your honor.

Yukimura: Then, prosecution, you may now call your first witness to testify.

Sanada: The prosecution calls the accuser of Niou Masaharu and the owner of... er... Mr.Fishie. Please state your name. And occupation?

Kirihara: I'm Kirihara Akaya, but I don't got a job.

Sanada: It just says here in the script, (holds up a nintendo ds) but I think we can skip that part.

Marui: Yeah, who'd have a job at 7 years old?

Jackal: Hey, maybe we can change it to the title we'd like to have when we grow up.

Kirihara: That could work. I'm Kirihara Akaya; Ace!

Niou: Should be, Kirihara Akaya; Devil Ace.

Kirihara: That sounds cool too. I'm gonna be the number one tennis ace in all of Rikkaidai! My sister told me an Ace is someone who's good at something.

Yanagi: An expert in a given field- That's the dictionary meaning of Ace.

Yukimura: (squeak squeak) Quiet down now. We've got to get to the conclusion of this trial. I gotta get home before snack time. Mommy baked cookies...

Kirihara: Ah!! Don't break my squeaky hammer. I only lent it to you!"

Yanagi: I think you mean a gavel.

Yukimura: But I need it to get order in the court! (squeak squeak)

Kirihara: Mr.Squeakie!!

Sanada: ahem Let's get on with what you witnessed, witness.

Kirihara: Aw right...

Kirihara's testimony-The moment of Mr. Fishie's murder. (sob)

It was this morning when I brought Mr.Fishie to school. I was gonna share him to the class!

I brought him in a tied up plastic bag. Nee-chan helped me fill it with water so I could put Mr.Fishie in it.

I left him on my desk because Marui-sempai wanted to play in the playground. So I left.

When I got back, Mr.Fishie's bag was open. Cut, I think. And poor Mr.Fishie was on the floor, very still.

I looked around the classroom, and there I saw him! The killer! The only one present, Niou!

Kirihara's testimony- The moment of Mr. Fishie's murder. (sob)- end

Sanada: The heartless cold-blooded killer.

Yagyuu: Hey, wait a minute! How are you so sure Niou, er..my client, did it?! Someone else could've. And even escaped before you arrived at the crime scene! He could've been an innocent bystander!

Yukimura: That's a possibility. But let's do a proper cross examination, Yagyuu-kun.

Yagyuu: Kirihara-kun, I noticed some contradictions in your testimony.

Sanada: But how? We don't even know the facts yet. That's why Akaya is telling us about it.

Yagyuu: It's the title of your testimony. The moment of Mr.Fishie's murder.

Kirihara: Isn't that correct?

Yagyuu: Unfortunately, no. What you described to us was the moments before and after the victim was murdered! Can you please explain that to the court, Kirihara-kun?!

Kirihara: I'm not the one who comes up with testimony titles!

Sanada: (pulls down his cap) What? It sounded dramatic.

Yagyuu: So you admit that the witness' testimony is false?

Sanada: I.. I never said that! Kirihara Akaya's testimony's title will be changed from now on. Kirihara Akaya's testimony- The moments before and after Mr.Fishie's murder. (sob)

Yukimura: Be careful, Genichirou. I might not be as forgiving next time there are mistakes in my court. (smiles)

Sanada: Gulp. Yes, your honor. I will be more careful from now on.

Yukimura: Now, let's proceed, shall we? Yagyuu-kun, you may continue your cross examination now.

Yagyuu: Thank you, your honor. Now, witness, would you please explain further on what the cause of death was? I think everyone wants to know. Actually, needs to know.

Kirihara: Ahm.. Teacher said that it was because someone let Mr.Fishie out of the bag. And he couldn't breathe outside of water, just like how we can't breathe in water!

Yukimura: Oh. I see now. Poor Mr.Fishie. I don't like the feeling of staying under water so long. I bet Mr.Fishie didn't like staying out of water for so long...

Yagyuu: May I continue, your honor?

Yukimura: Oh. Please. Go on.

Yagyuu: And when you saw the defendant, Niou, in the classroom, what was he doing?

Marui: He was probably so surprised that someone caught him in the act!

Yanagi: Technically, after the act.

Jackal: But he wasn't surprised when he saw Kirihara, right?

Kirihara: The defendant was sleeping on his desk. But he was the only one in the room!

Yagyuu: But, he wasn't awake. Someone could've done the crime- while he was sleeping! (dun dun dun)

Yukimura: ...

Sanada: ...

Everybody else: ...

Yagyuu: You mean, nobody thought of that?!

Sanada: Er...

Yukimura: 5 laps around the playground for anyone who didn't think of it! The court will go into recess now, to make time for laps.

Running laps-

Jackal: I wish I thought of that...

Marui: Unfair. Yagyuu's so smart!

Yanagi: ...

Marui: Oh yeah, you're here too! (grin)

Kirihara: (grin)

Jackal: (grin)

Yanagi: (sigh) I'm sorry.

Sanada: Tarundoru, Renji!

Back in the class- er, courtroom

Niou: Am I excused from laps? I'm the defendant.

Yukimura: But you didn't even think of it. When it could have defended you!

Niou: (mumble) Not like you realized it, either.

Yukimura: What did you say, defendant? You do realize I have the power to do this (squeak squeak) anytime, and proclaim you guilty? Murder is a capital crime, young man. You'd have to serve a lifetime of... LAPS!

Niou: No, anything but that! Besides, I didn't do it! I was sleeping the whole time- you can ask Yagyuu!

Yagyuu: Well, I'm your defense attorney right now. I can't testify for your alibi.

Niou: But I thought you'd prove me innocent! You were with me the whole time before I fell asleep and you left for the play ground! You're the only one who knows that I didn't touch that icky fish! I was sleeping the whole time!

Yagyuu: But Yanagi was with us too.

Yukimura: Why didn't you say so earlier?

Yagyuu: I'm pretty sure Sanada-kun was gonna call Yanagi-kun to the stand. But I guess I'll do it myself. Your honor, may I request Yanagi Renji stand as a witness?

Yukimura: Yes, of course. When everybody else gets back.

Trial-

Yukimura: The trial for Niou Masaharu will now reconvene.

Sanada: Er... Since Akaya's testimony was pretty solid besides the title, we'll move on to the next. Witness, please take the stand. And state your name and.. title, please.

Yanagi: Yanagi Renji, Data Master of tennis.

Yagyuu: On with your testimony, please.

Yanagi Renji's testimony- This morning

I left the house early to leave school. And met Yagyuu and Niou on the way.

We arrived and Niou and Yagyuu went straight to their seats. They put their bags down and started to talk.

I followed, my seat being in front of Niou. Yagyuu, Niou and I were talking just as Akaya came in.

We saw him put down a plastic bag of fish on his desk. Ah, for show and tell, Yagyuu and I thought, before little Akaya left for the playground.

After a while, Niou got bored, and fell asleep. We were the only three in the room, by the way.

So Yagyuu and I left. Niou-kun was asleep the whole time we played. I saw through the window.

Yanagi Renji's testimony-This morning- End

Yukimura: What an interesting story...

Sanada: Let's see if it's true.

Yagyuu: Nothing's wrong with the title now. Though, it is a bit vague.

Yanagi: I made sure it would be simple, as not to escape our notice and result in disturbance to the trial.

Kirihara: You just don't wanna run laps again!

Jackal: Well, who would want to?

Niou: Yeah, brat. So shut up.

Yagyuu: (ahem) We're there any other witnesses to what our witness witnessed?

Marui: Huh? Say that again?

Yagyuu: I just want to know if there's anyone who saw Niou-kun sleeping the whole time we were out playing, this morning.

Jackal: Actually, In the middle of playing, Akaya and I went back to the classroom to get a soccer ball.

Yagyuu: And what was the defendant doing at the time?

Jackal: Sleeping, actually.

Yukimura: And the victim, Mr.Fishie?

Sanada: Dead, I presume. Isn't that when Akaya discovered the corpse?

Kirihara: Ah, no, I discovered it a little later. Mr.Fishie was still alive and kickin- er... swimming when we went to get the ball.

Yagyuu: So, you've practically no idea as to his motive and no proof against my client. Then, why we are trying the defendant at all?!

Yukimura: ...

Sanada:...

Everybody else: ...

Yukimura: And I thought my classmates were smart. Clearly, I was mistaken. The court will go into a two minute recess, do 10 laps by then.

Everybody: Eh??

Running laps (AGAIN.)

Sanada: ...

Marui: Hah! Sanada didn't realize at all! (laugh)

Jackal: (augh)

Kirihara: (laugh)

Sanada: ...

Yanagi: I got grins, you got laughs, Genichirou. Tarundoru to YOU this time. (evil laugh)

Back at the courtroom, yet again.

Yagyuu: I'm starting to lose in faith in you all. We're never doing homework together again.

Niou: But, but, I still gotta copy the answers to that Science worksheet due tomorrow!

Yukimura: Yes, some people NEED your expert observational skills, Yagyuu-kun. (chuckle)

Yagyuu: (Sigh)

Trial

Yukimura: Let's get back to Business. So we have no proof as to who did the crime. As for now, I'm not going to say Niou is innocent, but he's just innocent 'til proven guilty. Same goes fo the rest of you. (squeak squeak) As for now, let's try someone else. Any volunteers? (smile)

And everyone looked at their scary captain in awe and dumbfoundedness

Sanada: Ah... Your honor, I don't think anyone wants to volunteer to be tried...

Yagyuu: We can try to establish everyone's motive. Since everyone is innocent for the time being. Maybe we can prove someone guilty.

Sanada: So... Who do you want to investigate first?

Yagyuu: Let's go from oldest to youngest.

Everyone(Well, excluding Niou, Yagyuu, and of course Yukimura) gasps and holds their breath.

Yanagi: Does he realize...

Sanada: Yukimura is the oldest among us. His birthday being March 5th.

Yukimura: Oh... Do I have to explain myself? (smiles)

If possible, everyone gasps and holds their breath even more.

Sanada: Uhm... NO, if you don't want to, your honor.

Yagyuu: You kinda have to...

It's gonna make their faces turn blue, but, GASP! (I swear, I think I saw Marui accidentally swallow his gum!)

Sanada: Yagyuu!

Niou: Sanada!

Sanada: What is it?!

Niou: Oh, nothing. I just wanted to shout your name while you were shouting at someone else. For once. (grin)

Sanada: (ignores Niou for now)

Yukimura: I'll be glad to.

Everyone (finally!) breathes a sigh of relief before Kirihara's eyes turn red from his being blue, if you know what I mean. Marui puts another green apple bubblegum in his mouth.

Yagyuu: I'd like to ask you a question, Yukimura-kun. Where were you the night of th- er.. I mean, morning of the the murder of Mr.Fishie?

Yukimura: Me? I was plaing with Sanada on the see-saw.

Sanada: You can't very well play on that thing without a partner. He was with me the whole time.

Niou: Hey! But you could be accomplices. Maybe you're lying!

Yanagi: Nope, I saw with my own two eyes that Yukimura and Sanada were playing on the see-saw.

Marui: mumbles Two eyes? Well... That's kinda hard to believe...

Niou: snicker

Jackal: I can back it up. They were both on the see-saw when I asked if they wanted to play soccer.

Yagyuu: So wait, this automatically clears Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, Jackal, Kirihara and myself. I was playing in the game, I couldn't have done it either.

Sanada: What about you, Marui? If Niou was sleeping...

Yukimura: And everyone else playing soccer...

Yagyuu: Who else could've done it?

Marui: Huh? But... But...

Yagyuu: You killed Mr.Fishie, didn't you?

Kirihara: How could you, Marui-sempai?! I trusted you! (bawls)

Marui: Ah! I can explain!

Niou: Wait. So I got in trouble... For sleeping?! And it was your fault all along?! Rawr!

Yukimura: Niou-kun, don't bite him, he's got an even worse fate waiting... (Cue Sanada evil laugh, being too much effort for Yukimura himself.)

Sanada: ... Er... Ah? (Gets poked on the side by Yukimura) Oh. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (Sanada's evil laugh. Really! He's totally not being tickled by Yukimura.)

Marui: Lemme explain. It was an accident! I wanted to feed Mr.Fishie! When you got outside and told me about him, I wanted to feed him. Besides, you brought some fish food, right? But... I couldn't untie the string. So I got the scissors... and cut a small hole for me to insert some fish food in... But I didn't know that it would spill and Mr.Fishie would get out. I'm really sowee...

Yanagi: What a big hole that was, then... Mr.Fishie is one big goldfish...

Jackal: It's okay Bunta, it was an accident, right?

Yukimura: Yes Akaya, Mr.Fishie had to go to heaven already.

Kirihara: (sob) I'll treasure him forver!

Niou: Poor dead Mr.Fishie. It's okay, Akaya. Marui didn't mean to. Cheer up

Yagyuu: Wow. So sensitive these days, huh, Niou? Practicing? (smirk)

Yanagi: Oh yes, there's been a 30 percent decrease on his usual mean comments. And a small small percentage of good comments actually started to exist!

Yagyuu: That's cause he's a big brother now. Just recently.

Yukimura: Oh, really? I can't wait to see your baby brother!

Jackal: Uhm... How are you so sure it's a brother? It can't be a sister?

Everyone 'cept Yagyuu, Niou, and Yukimura: CAUSE HE'S YUKIMURA!!

Niou: Lucky guess, Yukimura.

Yukimura: I try. I try.

Yagyuu: Niou-kun, this is the last time I'm being your defense attorney. I'm much better suited as detective.

Niou: Yeah! Next time, I'll be the defense!

Marui: So.. Since it was an accident, am I free?

Yukimura: Haha, of course. You'll just jave to do 50 laps, this time, instead of the usual 5 or 10. (Of course! Yukimura's very considerate.)

Marui: 50?! Wah... Well.. I guess that's better than a lifetime of laps...

Yagyuu: So, your honor, will you do the honors?

Yukimura: Gladly. Niou Masaharu is NOT GUILTY. (squeak squeak)

Everyone: Yay! Wooo. (then all the obligatory confetti and applause.)

Next Day

Kirihara: Everyone, look!

Niou: Huh? It's another fish! It's a smaller version of Mr.Fishie!

Yagyuu: It seems... It was actually a Mrs.Fishie.

Jackal: Isn't that great, Akaya?

Kirihara: Yeah, Onee-chan showed me when I got home. She said she heard the knews about Mr.Fishie from our teacher. But then she told me Mr.Fishie gave birth!

Yagyuu: It's Mrs.Fishie. That statement is horribly wrong.

Kirihara: And so in the aquarium, he has a little baby! Like Niou-sempai's little brother!

Yukimura: Congratulations Akaya! On getting another new fishie.

Sanada: You did well. Putting on a brave face when you flushed Mr.Fishie down the toilet after everything yesterday.

Yanagi: And this is a good surprise. What are you gonna name it?

Niou: Give it a cool name! Like... Sushi! (evil grin)

Yagyuu: Are you really that innocent? Don't go murdering this one. (suspicious look)

Kirihara: I'll name him, Mr.Fishie the second!

Jackal: How... imaginative, Akaya-kun.

Sanada: Yeah, very creative...

Kirihara: You think so? (shiny eyes)

Yukimura: Of course, Akaya-chan. I like it.

Marui: (slams door on way in) Sorry I'm late! Ah! Another Mr.Fishie! Can I feed it, can I, can I??

NO!!

And I guess you all know the lesson from this story. Never let Marui or Niou feed your pet fish. One might "accidentally" kill it. And the other will surely eat it.

Niou: Sushi...

Oh, yes. Random. I hope you enjoyed. This took so long. They're smart little 2nd graders, huh? Knowing a lot of big words. :D It's pretty inconsistent. But oh well. And oh, I had to adjust the intensity of Yukimura's punishments. I mean, they're just 7 and 8 year olds. Hehe.Not my usual style of writing, definitely longer than usual. But after about 8 stories of that, it was getting harder to think up of more topics. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy, I couldn't go to sleep last night, once I thought of the plot. XP and I dint really edit this, uhm... I've got to get some sleep. We start school tomorrow... Good luck to me.

Lastly, Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
